


Life After

by Merfilly



Category: Big Trouble in Little China (1986)
Genre: Asian Character, Chromatic Character, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wang knows he has the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After

Working for Uncle Chu was not Wang's goal for his life. He was a prospering man, working side deals as they came to him, gambling where it looked profitable, and doing his best to get ahead. Now that he had paid for Miao Yin to join him in America, he could turn all that ability for making money toward providing for the future. He kept his eye on the prize of giving her the best of life and worked hard.

However, when she kissed him, and they settled close together, Wang was certain he already had the best of life.


End file.
